Cold Empire
by Samenia
Summary: This is a generally darker/alternate universe fic. It's a Kenlei/Kaylei since I used Yolei instead of Miyako ok? Please R&R! ~Samenia~
1. Cold Empire (Prolouge)

****

Note to disclaimers: I don't own Digimon ok? Please don't sue me. 

(AN: Also, this is an alternate universe fic in some ways. It goes along with the plotline that they are battling the Digimon emperor, but obviously, as you read, you'll notice some things are changed. Oh and one more major thing, they are al older in this version. I hope you'll like it!

__

Cold Empire

'Sometimes I wonder if the Emperor of the digital world is really Ken Ichijoji? I know the others say so, but it just seems out of the norm...in certain ways.' I stand and stretch my sore muscles. Kickboxing class really kicked me in the ass. Lately I decided that a form of self-defense couldn't be all that bad. 'I still can't believe that Ken is the Digimon emperor. He's very, well, how do I put this...attractive. To make things worse, I like him. If the others found out...' I yelp as I glance at my watch. It's late and I have to be at school right now. I remember promising to meet the others to go to the digital world. I grab my coat and digivice and head to the school. When I arrive, Davis starts to lecture me. Letting out a sigh of relief, I thank T.K. who stops Davis's usual.

"It's ok Yolei...Davis is just grouchy. Sabora doesn't want him to go out with him tonight." Kari says with a smile. "Anyway, let's open the digiport!"

I nod and point my digivice at the computer. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" (Yeah, they change outfits and all that other cool stuff.) Once in the digital world we start to try and find the Digimon emperor. 'There's something odd about him. I feel as if he watches me when we fight.' The thought of the emperor watching me during battle, frightens me, yet in an odd way allows me curiousness. The sound of our digivices beeping brings me from my reverie. I glance up and see the Digimon emperor up ahead. "Davis! There he is!"

"I see him!" Davis turns to Veemon. "Time to Digivolve! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"You again! When will you kids ever learn that you cannot beat me?" The Emperor sighs and orders a group of redvegimon, as well as Tyrannamon, to attack us full on. 

I look at my Digimon buddy, Hawkmon, and nod. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!" Halsemon charges towards the Redvegimon. "TEMPEST WING!"

"Way to go Halsemon!" I'm celebrating his recent victory over a redvegimon when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn around and see the emperor staring down at me, atop a Tyrannamon. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

"You must be Yolei. Well, I have the feeling we'll have much in common." He says and reaches for me. "Come with me."

I jerk back and glare at him. "What in the world makes you think I'd accept your offer? You're evil and cruel and I wouldn't go with you for a million dollars!"

An angry looks dissolves over his face and he smiles menacingly. "Who says you're not going to accept? Haha, I'll make you come with me."

"What?" I stare at him in confusion. Suddenly he orders a pair of flymon after me. Seeing that Halsemon is busy, I make a dash for it. 

"I told you that you should come with me!" The emperor laughs. "If you stop refusing, I will make the flymon stop. It's your life, take a pick."

With those words from him, I stop running. I think to catch my breath and fight him but before I comprehend what's happening I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist. I try to scream but the other covers my mouth, concealing my only hope for escape. "Well, Yolei, I told you I would get you." He breathes into my ear seductively. "Now, why don't we have some fun?"

I squirm a bit. He laughs next to my ear. I feel my eyes burning with fear and anger towards him. 'I still cannot believe I like this guy! What is he going to do?' the hand that he had holding my waist curls around my arms as well. For a minute I think he's going to rape me, but when he places me on top of a seadramon that has arrived, I forget to scream. He gives me a look that makes me want to faint, yet, I keep forgetting to scream. "Dear Yolei, I trust that you won't scream, but, if you do, your friends will parish."

I'm only slightly aware of what he's saying. Blind with fear I sit upon the seadramon, coming in and out of reality. When I feel the seadramon beneath me lifting, I come back to reality and look over. I can see the others fighting. I open my mouth as we go higher. "HELP ME! HALSEMON!"

I'm about to jump off when the emperor pulls me towards him, holding my waist securely. I watch in helplessness as Halsemon is grabbed by a Tyrannamon and thrown to the ground. We disappear before any further help can be asked for. Tears threaten to spill over but I hold them back, fearing that the emperor will notice my weakness. It is dark when we land on his base. He leads, or pushes, me into a large room. 'First thing I do when I escape is let the gang know where the base is. Second is to first find an escape.' A hand pushing my hair aside pulls me back from my thoughts. 'The emperor.' 

"You truly are a fine specimen." The emperor or Ken rather, now that he's removed his glasses, says with delight.

I bolt back a bit. "Look Ken, I'm not a specimen, and you are not emperor."

His eyes become angry and he walks up to me, grabs my chin in his hand and holds it firmly in place. "You should know when to speak and when not to. Foolish woman, you have no idea what you're up against with me. Silence or I shall have you thrown in the dungeon."

A burst of courage explodes inside me. "Yeah well, I'd rather be there than stay here and looks at the likes of you Ken Ichijoji!"

In his eyes, I see a small spark of hurt but it disappears as he lets go of me. Abruptly he turns around and begins to walk out of the lavishly decorated room. "This is where you'll stay. Until further notice, you'll join me later while I work. You shall be silent and reserved. No more of this backtalk will be tolerated."

With that he slams the door. I take in everything around the room. 'Wow, he must really trust me if he's leaving me here and if he's inviting me to watch him do his work.' The thoughts slip my mind as drowsiness sets in. I yawn and lay down. 'I'm so tired.'

~+~+~+~+~+~

*Yawn* I sit up and stretch lazily. My room is dark. 'Thank god it was only a dream.' I get up to turn on the light. Not finding it, I realize that it's not dream. 'Oh god, it really happened.' Suddenly the door opens and Ken walks in. His eyes hold no emotion. He motions to the door. "It is time that you joined me Miss Yolei. Now, go before I have to punish you."

Knowing that fighting won't get me anywhere, I walk out the door. Crossing my arms over my chest, I stare at Ken. He seems very nonchalant and unworried. As we enter a large library like room, lit dimly by a fire. He spins around and looks at me. "Come here." He says, his voice cold.

I shake my head. 'If he thinks I'm going over there, he's nuts.' I see his face soften, which throws me off guard. He repeats what he said, his voice softer this time. "I said come here." With reluctance I walk over so that I'm about five feet away from him. I look at him with searching eyes. "What is it, oh emperor?"

He seems angered by that statement but pushes it aside. I see his hands reach out and I'm suddenly being pulled. He has pulled me to him, about a foot away from him. "Why do you hate this? Why do you hate me?"

I sigh in exasperation. "Oh, gee, that's a tough one. Hey moron brain, don't you get it? You're trying to destroy the digital world! I LOVE the digital world and all my Digimon friends so of course I'm ticked off! You need to get some help you coo-nut. THAT is why I hate this."

For a brief moment he seems to be mad but then he looks at me again. "You still didn't answer my question. Why do you hate ME?"

"Because you're the one doing this! You're destroying my life!" I shout at him. "Why are you giving me that look? Let me go!"

"Not just yet, my lovely Yolei." He says and brings my chin up, inching my face closer to his. "I would like you to know something first."

Surprise washes over me as his lips cover mine. I go weak, automatically losing my senses. His arms close all the way around me as he deepens the kiss. My mind is at loss for I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 'What am I doing?!' I think in panic. His grasp it not hard, but instead it is strong and firm, yet soft and caring. 'Whoa! This is the Digimon emperor!' I start to pull away but he doesn't allow me too. Finally after we pull apart, He gazes into my eyes. My eyes are dazed and confused (ok Led Zeppelin peoples, that's not what I meant). When I regain my voice back I speak. "What...was that?"

"You didn't like it?" He asks.

"You're my enemy for Christ's sake! That was totally weird!" I say to him. "What's going on here? Oh god, let me rethink this!" I take a seat and begin to talk to myself in rushed whispers.

"There's nothing to rethink dear Yolei. It's simple. I just kissed you." Ken says pulling me towards him again, his lips by my ear. "I'm in love with you Yolei."

Shock runs through me as I feel my heart beat faster. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' I turn around to face him. "What? B...but that's impossible. We're enemies. You're the-' I'm cut off by his lips once again. This time I do nothing to stop him.

(Ok, I know it seemed as if it moved to fast but really, that's just the beginning. You actually might be surprised at what happens in the next chapter. Anyway, KEN&YOLEI FOREVER! Please R&R!) ~SAMENIA~


	2. Cold Empire (Chap. 1)

****

Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Digimon so please don't sue me. This is the second chapter. Same info applies. ~SAMENIA~

Cold Empire (Chap. 1)

"AHHHHHH!" I jolt up in bed, instantly wringing the covers around me. I grope for my light, shaking the entire time. "What the hell was that? Weird dream." The pounding in my head starts to fade and I relax. 'I should see Kari tomorrow.' I glance at my clock, taking in the time. 'Wow! It's already 10:00! Gee, I must have eaten something bad.' Groggily pulling on my sweater, I open the door to my closet in search of my running shoes. 'Where did I put them?' Finally, after what seems like ages, I snatch them from the side pocket of my shoe holder. After I'm ready I head out and go to meet Davis and the others at the school. 'I wonder if Izzy is there yet?' It had been a while since Davis, the others and I had gone to the digital world. I remember a while back that I started taking a liking to Izzy. Every time I saw him, it was if I couldn't speak. 'Just like it is when I see him now.' 

Surprise washes over me as I notice that the school doors are wide open. As I strut in I see Davis and T.K. giving each other death glares. Poor Kari is off to the side, shaking her head in sorrow. I walk up to her. "Hi Kari. What's up?" I ask cheerily.

"Doesn't Davis get it? I like T.K. and that's not going to change." Kari seems upset that Davis persists, as does T.K. by his obvious irritation. "Besides, it's not like-"

"And where have YOU been? We were supposed to have left HOURS ago Yolei!"

"Please shut up, will you Davis?" I wave his voice away with my hand. "Go bug someone else with your stupid lectures on punctuality."

Davis is dumbfounded. I sigh with exhaustion as I plop down on the seat next to Cody. Before I know it, four figures have walked in. I look up and feel my heart beat faster. 'Izzy.' Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy are standing next to Kari, talking happily. My eyes take on a dazed look, seeming as if they are going to pop out of my skull. I silently make my way over to Tai and Sora. "Hi! How's everyone been?"

"Oh hey Yolei." Sora greets. "We've all been pretty good. How have you been?"

I think for a moment to tell them of my recent dream but push the thought back when I look at Izzy. "I've been great, I guess. Hey, why are you guys here?"

"Well, for one, we were around the neighborhood and decided to drop in on you guys. Secondly, Davis kinda requested it." Tai replies.

"Why is that?" I ask puzzled.

"I suppose it could be that Davis just is unsure about defeating the Digimon emperor and he did notify me about Tentomon looking for me." Izzy speaks suddenly.

"R…Really?" I smile at him. "Well, then let's go help Tentomon."

Izzy nods and shoots me a cool grin. He then turns to Mimi and begins discussing something with her. I brush it off and take no notice of their conversation. From my eyeshot view, I can see Kari pushing Davis away from T.K. I want to laugh but hold it back as Tai and Davis begin to argue. 'Sometimes I wonder who is more of a kid.' The touch of someone's hand on my shoulder causes me to jump. "It's ok Yolei. It's just me, Kari."

"Oh. Sorry. What is it?" I question. 

"Can you help me get numbskulls to go into the digital world already? We're wasting time." She states.

"Sure." I turn to them and get ready to yell. "SHUT UP! Now, will EVERYONE just get ready to go? Tentomon has been captured and we need to save him! Now can we get going?"

"I thought I'd never hear you say that." Davis says to me. He points his D-3 at the computer screen. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" (AN: Ok, all that cool stuff happens. They change clothes, their Digimon turn to rookie level, and the others guys go in too.)

Once in the digital world we all begin to scan the area. Our D-3's tell us he's off somewhere in a forest terrain, with many trees. 'This could take long.' I jog up to Davis and tap his shoulder. "Hey Davis, did we bring any food? Since Tentomon is kinda far, don't you think our Digimon will get hungry?"

"Nah. They'll be fine. Besides, we can always go back to Digitammomon restaurant if we get hungry." Davis assures me. "Stop worrying Yolei?"

"Who says I'm worrying?" I say. Retaking my spot next to Kari and T.K., I begin to ponder the meaning of my dream. 'Is it a premonition?' As my thoughts deepen, almost to the point of figuring out what the meaning is, I hear Cody yell. 'Great, just ruin my though process. I join the others as we head into the forest. "Are we near Tentomon?"

"Yes. We are very close. I'd say about 2 kilometers away." Izzy says. 

I nod and we keep walking. Behind me I can hear Tai and Sora joking about something at school. "That's mean Tai." I hear Sora say. "Yeah, but not as mean as what Sabora is going to do to Davis." Tai answers. "Should we tell him?" Sora asks. "Later, we will." Is Tai's reply.

'What are they talking about? It's not like Davis likes Sabora. He's still waiting on Kari…isn't he?' Tai and Sora's conversation fades as we reach the spot where Tentomon is. I look up to the sky and see him sitting on a tree. "Izzy! There he is!"

"Izzy!" Tentomon shouts happily. "I though I'd never see you again!"

"It's great to see you're still functioning. Prodigious!" Izzy responds. "Thanks for finding him Yolei."

"Uh, yeah. Anything...to be of h...help!" I stutter mindlessly. 

As we continue on, I find myself following directly behind Izzy. 'Am I in love? Or am I obsessed?' My head spins with the question, a dark plague that causes me illness. The feeling is too real to be an obsession. 'Plus, Izzy is very cute. Who wouldn't like him?' My thoughts wander to the road in front of me, tracking the dirt that blows in my face. Up ahead of me, Cody and Davis begin to argue over what strategy to use when we face the Digimon Emperor. 'There so much like children still.' I know Izzy is 22, but when he's around, it seems like I'm not so young anymore. A sudden shout shakes me from my thoughts. I glance up and see him. 'The Digimon Emperor.'

"You again! Annoyances! When will you ever learn that you cannot defeat me? You are beyond pathetic!" The Digimon Emperor says. "I'm a reasonable fellow though. If you're willing to give up...them maybe I'll go easy on you."

"Hey asshole, what makes you think we'd give up so soon? It's not like we're afraid of you!" Davis shouts.

'Why is Davis so thickheaded? That guy never thinks to not run in without thinking.' I bow my head in anger. 'He's going to get us killed!' When I glance back up, Davis has already begun to attack. "DAVIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

"FIGHTING! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE GENIUS?!" He yells back.

'Dumbshit!' I think and turn to Hawkmon. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Now go help Davis Halsemon!" I say to my partner.

"Armadillomon digivolve to...Digmon, the drill of power!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Gatomon digivolve to...Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

I watch in hope as they attack the Digimon Emperor. "Tempest Wing!" "Rosetta Stone!" "Star Shower!" "Gold Rush!" "Fire Rocket!"

It almost seems possible until I see the smoke clear and the Emperor still standing there, yawning and sighing. "Really now, the same attacks as always? You should give up already!"

My anger gets the best of me and I run in front of Davis and the others. "HEY KEN, WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN? OR ARE YOU SO PATHETIC THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF WITHOUT DIGIMON?"

"Yolei. what are you doing?" Davis asks.

"Shut up Davis!" I reply. I turn back to Ken. "COME ON HOTSHOT! SHOW US WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

"That is something you're going to regret." He says, his eyes closing in on me. "GET HER!"

"Huh?" I stand dumbfounded as a Seadramon comes towards me.

"YOLEI MOVE IT!" Kari yells to me.

'It's too late!' I think as I stand frozen in place. 'I'm going to die!'

"TEMPEST WING!" 

A blast blurs my vision, throwing me backwards. As my eyes focus I see the Seadramon lying on the ground. Hawkmon de-digivolves back into Poromon. I run to my fallen friend and hold him. "Poromon, you'll be just fine. When we get back to the real world, I give you some rice cakes ok?"

"Ok Yolei." Poromon says quietly. "But I don't think that I can help right now."

"What?" My eyes widen as My Digimon partner falls asleep. "POROMON!"

"Now is not the time Yolei!"

"Izzy?" My eyes meet his for a brief moment.

"Come on! Davis and the other have started to hide! We HAVE to follow them!" Izzy grabs my arm and drags me into the forest terrain, where we eventually find the others hiding from the Emperor. Once we are settled I sense Izzy's gaze on me. "Are you sure you're all right Yolei?"

"Y...yeah Izzy. Thanks." I answer unsure of myself. 

"So, we're all camping out here for tonight then?" Tai asks.

"Since I'm leader, and I am, we are going to spend the night here and we're not to split up. Got it everyone? Oh and since it's dangerous out here, I need everyone to look out for Kari ok?" Davis says.

"Don't let it go to your head." Kari responds. "And, I don't need people to look after me Davis. Thanks but no thanks."

"But Kari..." Davis starts. I see Kari turn in T.K.'s direction. "Oh never mind."

The feeling of laughter comes to my throat but I hold it back. 'I can't laugh at Davis.' The stars shine brightly in the sky. I see Izzy, Tai, Mimi, and Sora talking by the fire. 'When will the Digimon Emperor strike again?' To my other side, is Davis, steaming as he watches T.K. and Kari sleep. Cody seems unnaturally calm, as usual. His eyes are empty. 'Maybe he's tired.' I scoot over to him. "Hey Cody, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Yolei. I'm just tired and worried." Cody says. "And cold. I wish my parents were here."

"Don't worry Cody, everything will be okay." Sora's voice enters the atmosphere. "Besides, you're almost grown. It will be okay."

'Sora is so perfect. No wonder Tai likes her. Does she even know that?' My mind drifts away, leaving me baffled from various situations. I think back to my dream and shutter a bit. 'That was a totally out of the norm dream. Me, in love with the Digimon emperor?' I feel my insides twisting. I know I can no longer lie to myself. 'You're in love with him all right Yolei Inoue. But how is that possible? No no no! I LOVE Izzy Izumi!' As my thoughts battle, I take a bit of time to rest. I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day. Finally, my wary brain rests, enjoying the sleep that accompanies it.

THE NEXT EVENING...

'Where am I? Is anyone there?' Slowly but steadily I sit up, the darkness that surrounds me opening into light. "Hello? Anyone? Davis, Kari? Hello?"

"Something wrong Yolei?"

"Izzy? Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Mimi, Kari, Tai and I are here." Izzy says. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." I reply trying to hide the fact that I did. "Have I really been sleeping for a day straight?"

"Yes." Mimi enters. "Izzy and I have been waiting for you to wake up."

My blood boils as Izzy slides an arm around Mimi's waist. He gives her quick kiss on the cheek. "We were worried."

"Oh." Is my bland answer. 'Have I been that blind? Does Izzy really like Mimi?' Hurt creeps upon my soul. Deception enters my heart as I think of how Mimi has taken Izzy away from me. 'She was my role model.' Carefully I stand and ready myself to leave. With a heavy heart I begin to walk away from the camp. His voice stops me, momentarily pulling me back into reality. 

"Where are you going Yolei?" He asks.

"I'm going for a walk. Some fresh air if you will." I respond. "Tell Tai and Kari that I'll be back soon." He nods, confirming my permission to leave. The air is crisp, yet damp with the smell of death in it. 'That's weird. How did I get to this weather?' Cold air nips at my skin, pinching my nose with an evil force. The presence of another enters my senses. I spin around, facing my assailant with curiosity. "Who's there?"

"No one that will hurt you."

My head snaps as the voice registers in my mind. 'The Digimon Emperor...' I start to back away, my brain filling with so many possibilities of horror. "What do you want?"

"It is very simple." He says. "I want you."

"What?" I feel the color from my face drain to almost white. "Then...that dream...it wasn't..."

"That wasn't a dream." His laughter fills my ears. "You are going to come with me, whether you like it or not."

"No I won't!" Stubbornness takes over me and I prepare to fight. "I'm not an object to be coveted!"

Everything moves in a spiral as I look up to see him right in front of me. "Who said I'm coveting you?" His eyes are malicious. "I don't have to demand, but simply ask if you'd like to come with me."

"I...I..." Confusion fills me as I debate whether to go with him or not. "I don't know."

He takes my hand. "You don't have to. Come with me." 

Finally, as if a spell has been cast on me, I take his hand and follow him. We're almost at his chariot or a Seadramon rather, when I hear voices. "YOLEI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

I turn around to see Davis and Cody running after us. "Are you nuts? Yolei, that's the Digimon Emperor!"

My eyes glaze over and I scoot closer to him. "I know. I think you guys should back off. This is my business, not yours."

"But Yolei...He's the DIGIMON EMPEROR!" Davis repeats in distress. "He's evil! He's our enemy!"

"SILENCE!" The emperor shouts and sends a herd of various Digimon to attack my friends. 

"Just take me! Don't hurt them!" I tug at his sleeve. "Please! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"

His gaze drifts towards me, our eyes meeting. "Anything?"

"Yes." I say warily. "Anything."

"Very well." He grabs my hand in a rough gesture and slings me over his shoulder. Turning to my friends I hear his voice ring out loud and clear. "I will be waiting for you all. I am pleased to announce that nothing shall come of your friend. She is mine! HAHAHA!" 

'What have I gotten myself into?' I lay helpless against him, my eyes burning with tears. Involuntarily I wrap my arms around his neck as we head towards his main base. 'What have I done?' Suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I look up and see him, staring intently in my eyes. An eerie glint flows through his eyes for but a moment before disappearing.

"Do I scare you?" He asks suddenly. 

"Yes." I say honestly. 

"Do you think I'm evil?" He questions. 

"I...I don't know." My glance drops to the floor. "I don't really know you. But judging from a first impression...I'd say you are the epidomy of evil."

He looks insulted by that thought but brushes it away. "Well, you are correct in a sense Miss Inoue. I have been watching you for some time now...A fine specimen you are."

As if on impulse, I feel my ears prick up a bit. 'A fine specimen? That's what he said in my dream! Could it have been a premonition?' With weariness I shake my head. "No..."

"Do you speak to yourself often?" He asks.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" I try to pry his hands off of me. "I made a mistake!"

"You came with me willingly!" He yells in anger. "I will not let you go!"

With my free hand I hit him a good one on his jaw. "LET ME GO YOU FREAK!"

I cry out as his hand connects with my cheek. "SILENCE! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" His voice lowers to a dangerous whisper. "I will not tolerate this any longer. Silence yourself now woman or you will be punished."

Touching my aching cheek, I comply with him and stop struggling. As we arrive at his base, I feel as though I've given up. 'This isn't like you Yolei.' Tears burn my eyes, demanding release. Wiping at them furiously, I place a distant mien on my face. Gently, Ken's fingers begin to caress underneath my chin. The sensation of his skin on mine makes my heart beat faster. He lifts my face and brings it closer to his, just until our lips our inches apart. "You are a beautiful woman Yolei Inoue. I believe I have chosen well, if not wisely."

"Excuse me?" I hesitate to move away. "What do you mean?"

My question is answered as Ken leans over and presses his lips to mine. My senses go haywire as I melt into the kiss. 'What am I doing?' My reflexes are forcing me to push him away but my heart makes me do otherwise. My arms fly around his neck, instantly pulling his face closer to mine. 'I can't do this?' Finally finding my senses I roughly push him off and step back, trying to sort out my thoughts. 'Oh god...what am I doing?'

"What is it?" He asks, his voice a mixture of harshness, confusion, and upset. "Is there something wrong?" 

"It's nothing I just...I, what am I doing?" I ask myself more than him. "I must be crazy."

He pulls me into his arms. "No you're not."

I ignore him and continue speaking to myself. "I'm in love with Izzy. I love Izzy. I can't love the Digimon Emperor, I can't." 

"You love whom?" He asks cynically, his indigo eyes penetrating mine with an odd emotion. 

Without my permission, both of my hands bury themselves in his purple-black hair. Instinctively I pull his head closer to mine. As I gaze into his beautiful eyes I feel myself drowning in them, engrossed with his handsome face. "I...I don't know who I love..."

His grip becomes tighter, his arms crushing me to him. I smile oddly as I see him lean closer. Our lips touch for the second time. This time I do nothing. I run my hands through his hair. The same question runs through my head. 'What am I doing? I'm in love with the enemy...' My thoughts fade as I continue to kiss Ken. 'I am afraid of him still...but yet, I am in love with him.' My mind races, confusing my every thought as the whole process goes further than I thought it would. My mind fazes out as the light becomes distant and everything disappears into darkness. (Ok, since I'm not courageous enough to write a lemon/lime, I just thought I'd make it fade away to the next part ok? You'll get it later!)

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

A sigh escapes my throat as I turn over. I'm about to pull the covers closer when my hand comes in contact with something warm, yet somewhat cold. Remembering where I am, I freeze, my eyes widening at what I have done. 'I just...and the Emperor...Oh my god...' I peer to my side. I gasp as I see Ken's, the Digimon Emperor's, face come into perfect view. My heart feels as though it has stopped beating. 'What have I done?'

(OK, that was a bit weird people. Not the best but I hope you'll like it. Ok, that's it for now. Later! ^_^) ~SAMENIA~


	3. Cold Empire (Chap. 2)

Note to disclaimers: Konnichiwa minna-san

**Note to disclaimers: Konnichiwa minna-san! I do not own Digimon or anyone of its characters…*weeps* but if I did, you could bet that I would change the ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. ~Samenia~**

** **

**COLD EMPIRE (Chapter 2)**

** **

**Twisting over in the silk sheets, I hang my head low. 'What have I done? Sleeping with the Emperor?' Water forms in my eyes as reality slams my head. Twining my hands in the soft material, I place my head in my solace. 'What have I done?' Sobs rack my body as hurt and confusion fills me. The feeling of fingers on my shoulder causes me to shiver. 'Oh, what have I done?' His arms wrap around me, caressing my shoulder blades all the while.**

** **

**"Yolei, what's wrong?"**

** **

**"What have I done?" I pry his arms off me in a futile attempt to run away. "Let me go! What have I done? God, help me!"**

** **

**I harshly throw him off me and bolt towards the door. Sounds the rushed footsteps come after me. Knowing it is the emperor coming after me, I push myself even harder. Just as I have reached the exit, I trip on the remainder of the sheets. 'Just great!' Fueled by determination, I jump back up only to be caught by Ken's vice-like grip. "Let me go!" I shout.**

** **

**"Yolei, what is it?" His question goes unanswered as I elbow him in the gut. "YOLEI! DON'T LEAVE!"**

** **

**Ignoring his anguished cries I make one last break for the door. Horror washes over me as the doors slam in my face. Slowly I turn around to see him standing there, a few feet away from me. He is shaking and appears to be angry. The tone of his voice makes my blood run cold. "I said..." He looks at me. "Don't leave."**

** **

**Fresh adrenaline pumps through my veins. The emperor makes his way closer to me, his hands balled into tight fists. An odd look runs through his eyes before he reaches his out and grabs me. "Where were you going Yolei? Didn't I say for you not to leave?" His touch sends chills down my spine. "Come Yolei. We have work to do now."**

** **

**"No." I shake my head, refusing to comply. "I can't."**

** **

**My muscles tense as his grip tightens. "I'm not asking."**

** **

**"But..." I begin but he cuts me off. **

** **

**"I SAID I'm not asking!" He yanks me forward, a red mark forming on my pale skin. **

** **

**I cry out briefly as the burn courses up my arm. "Ouch, that hurt! Jerk..." Luckily he doesn't hear me. As we walk down the desolate hallways. When we arrive at the rendezvous point, he roughly throws me to the floor. A pair of clothes flies at me as I sit up. "What an asshole!" I yell as he disappears.**

** **

**"Get ready. We have business to discuss." He says. "Be sure that you are ready when I come. From now on, you will call me master or have a whipping every time you disobey my command."**

** **

**"Yeah whatever." I say. A sharp pain on my arm quiets me. I see his whip fling back into its holder. **

** **

**"Say that again." He demands. **

** **

**Mustering up some courage, I stand and ball my fists. "I said, whatever."**

** **

**"That's it." He says. His whip lashes out at me. The stinging pain spreads throughout my body. "I'll be back later."**

** **

**The slamming of the big oak doors makes me jump. I look over my arms and legs, numerous redlines appearing. I weakly sort the material, noticing the clothing is a bit more revealing than I thought. After I am done dressing, I regard my reflection in the mirror. I frown with slight disgust. A red silk tank top covers me chest area, simple yet scanty all the same. Adorning my legs is a long black vinyl skirt, along with a pair of stiletto heels. 'Thank god these aren't too high.' Selecting a ponytail, I wrap my hair in a bun, a few tendrils falling to the side of my face. When done I drape the sheet across my shoulders. Taking in my surroundings I see a chair in the corner of the room. 'Guess I'll sit there.' The chair is made of complete steel, some remnants colder than others are. 'Just lovely. There's no heater either.' Since the chair is vast, almost like a lounge chair, I curl into a ball and sleep.**

** **

**ONE HOURLATER...**

** **

**_ _**

** **

**"Get up." The emperor's voice demands coldly. "We go now Yolei."**

** **

**"Stop pushing me!" I say gruffly. "Ask me why don't you? Jerk!"**

** **

**He turns around abruptly, his hand meeting my cheek in a sickening smack. "SILENCE!" He yells. "I will not tolerate this!"**

** **

**Furiously I kick him in the shin and make a dash for the staircase. He runs after me, the patter if his footsteps right behind me. "YOLEI! COME BACK HERE!"**

** **

**"You're nuts!" I shout back. "I'm not going to stay here any longer, just watch me...YIKES!"**

** **

**He yanks me back, roughly crushing me against his chest. His hands twist in my hair, pulling the strands as I struggle. "Didn't I say not to run?" He pulls my head back. "Didn't I?"**

** **

**"Let me go!" I scream. "I'm not staying here!"**

** **

**"No!" Violently he turns me around, throwing me against the rock-like wall. His face is cynical and malicious. "You're not going anywhere!"**

** **

**I rub my arms as a scratch mark appears from the rock wall. I see the emperor walk closer until he is right in front of me. He grabs the back of my neck, drawing my face nearer to his. "Don't resist me Yolei. You know you can't." Our lips brush slightly, my drive fueled. 'I can't...' As his arms close around me I press his lips harder to mine. The rest of the night is a blur, the events hazy to my mind. **

** **

**THE NEXTMORNING...**

** **

**'Ow...my head hurts.' The pounding in my head intensifies. I rest myself gently on the headboard of the emperor's bed.The silk sheets feel cool and soft against my skin, soothing every crevice with a relaxing sensation. Aside me the emperor is sleeping soundly, his purple-black spread across the pillows in sharp waves. His glasses are lying on the floor, along with our clothes, forgotten and unneeded. Involuntarily I trail my fingers on his cheeks, admiring the satiny ness of his skin. He twitches a bit, turning over, facing my direction. I sigh when his arm drapes across my abdomen. Carefully I stroke his hair as it slips listlessly through my hands. I stare at him, drinking in his delicately etched features, each detail an addition to his beauty. "How am I in love with you?"**

** **

**"I don't know Yolei...I don't know."**

** **

**SOMEWHERE...(IN THE DIGITAL WORLD) {KARI'S POV}**

** **

**"What are we going to do about Yolei?" Davis paces back and forth, dust clouds forming behind him.**

** **

**"How about, for starters, you stop pacing?" T.K. points out, annoyance evident in his voice. "All of the pacing you're doing is making my nose itch."**

** **

**"Don't fight please." Cody interjects before a brawl ensues.**

** **

**"I think we need to plan this out first." Sora adds in thoughtfully. "We don't have the first clue as to where she is at. Where do we begin?"**

** **

**I sit back, wondering why Yolei did what she did. 'Why would she run off with the Digimon Emperor? There must be more of a reason than just to save us. From what Davis told us, she was already going with him when the fight started. In fact, it was when they wanted to take her back that the battle ensued. Hmm...' My thoughts of analyzing are interrupted by Tai shouting at Davis. Glancing over, I see Sora pulling Tai by his shirtsleeves. "Tai?" I walk over calmly. "Something wrong?"**

** **

**"Yes! DAVIS here, MR. LEADER, is being rash and NOT helping the situation!" Tai glares at Davis.**

** **

**"Why is everyone mad at me?" Davis yells. "How come no one is mad at T.P.?"**

** **

**"That is simple to explain Davis." Izzy replies. "T.K. is not doing anything, plus, you ARE being rash."**

** **

**"It's all right Davis." Mimi touches his head gently. "We're all a bit stressed out. Don't mind Tai, he's just a bit frustrated."**

** **

**"I'll say." I smile. "No more fighting ok?" Davis and Tai nod. I grin and sock Tai playfully on the shoulder. "That's the spirit Tai!"**

** **

**Progressing on, Tai goes with Sora in the front; Izzy, Mimi, and Davis fall into the middle. I end up in the back, following in step of T.K. and Cody.It is quiet, the morning air mist-like, consisting of the dew from the wet grass. Mimi and Izzy chat idly with Davis so as to not let him feel left out. Someone tugs at my shirt end. "Kari, are you ok?" Gatomon asks. "You look ill."**

** **

**"I'm fine Gatomon." I answer. "Do I really look that bad?"**

** **

**"Kind of Kari. Your face is a bit paler than usual." T.K. says.**

** **

**"Stop worrying T.K., I'm just fine." I reply. "You're silly."**

** **

**"I suppose Kari." He throws an arm around me, his manner friendly and casual. "Let's keep in check ok? Just in case?"**

** **

**I laugh, T.K.'s worry getting the best of mer. Cheerily I slap him a high five, giggling as he misses. "Ok, T.K.!"**

** **

**"That's my girl!" He lifts me from the ground, briefly ruffling my hair. "Now, let's progress on, shall we?"**

** **

**"Hey! There you go again T.Q.! Leave Kari alone!" Davis says loudly from up ahead. "You're too persistent! Don't you get it? She's had enough of you T.S.!"**

** **

**"Hey pal, the name is T.K. and she's my best friend." T.K. shouts back. "We like to hang out!"**

** **

**"That's enough you two!" Cody states. "Davis, T.K., we can't afford to be making enemies right now! Get it through your thick heads already!"**

** **

**"I'm not putting up a fight Cody." T.K. says innocently. "Davis is the one being obnoxious."**

** **

**"T.K.," I place my hand on his arm, encouraging him to be silent. "It's all right. Davis is just upset since the Tai thing."**

** **

**"Kari, do you think we're getting closer?" Mimi asks me. "I can't help but feel a sense of dread for this dilemma."**

** **

**"Mimi, do you know if Tentomon is around?" Palamon asks. "I'm looking for him."**

** **

**Mimi shakes her head. "I haven't the slightest clue."**

** **

**"Sora, how can you say that?" Tai is upset. **

** **

**"About Matt? What do you mean? He's my boyfriend after all." Sora's response is uneasy. "Why are you so edgy?"**

** **

**"I'm not." Tai ignores her, turning towards Agumon who is chatting with Biyomon. "I was just saying."**

** **

**"Tai...let me explain more." Sora starts.**

** **

**"No, I think we've finished our conversation." Tai says.**

** **

**'Not you too Tai!' I think sadly. 'I feel for you Tai...' The world around me spins, chaos everywhere. People are hurting each other left and right. I rub my temples in a slow rhythm, hoping to rid myself of the throbbing in my brain. To my side T.K. is adjusting his sleeves, which appear to be a bit long. The frustration in his eyes is apparent. With expertise I reach out and pull the to slight perfection. He gives me a goofy grin. I smile in return, a light pink staining my cheeks. "Always here to help T.K."**

** **

**"Thanks Kari." He squeezes my hand lightly.**

** **

**"Izzy, don't you think that Yolei would have contacted us if she were hurt? She does have her communicator. I don't think the Emperor knows about it, or else he would've taken it away." Mimi says out of the blue.**

** **

**"You think so?" Izzy concentrates. "I wonder..."**

** **

**"You wonder too much!" Mimi hugs Izzy affectionately.**

** **

**I laugh, my eyes dancing with joy for them. 'They really are an interesting pair.' Suddenly, my laughing stops, shock overwhelming me. 'Could it be? Does Yolei like Izzy? Oh no!' I run over to Tai, attracting his attention with rushed words. "Tai! I know why Yolei left us!" Tai looks at me expectantly. "What I'm going to say isn't going to change anything about our search, but I'm sure she went with him willingly."**

** **

**"WHAT?" Everyone gasps.**

** **

**THE EMPIRE...**

** **

**"Yolei, where do I begin?" The Emperor begins. **

** **

**"I'm not sure what you mean but I shall leave master." I reply while picking up my clothes. **

** **

**He sits up quickly, instantly taking me back. His arms wrap around me in a secure hug. "No...Don't go."**

** **

**"Master?" I question unsure of his actions. **

** **

**"I have something to confess." He stands, a sheet around his waist, our eyes meeting. "I think that I'm in love with you Yolei."**

** **

**"W...what? But how can that be Ken?" I ask, sadness and confusion glistening in my eyes.**

** **

**"It's easy, no it's complicated...oh shit! I don't know anymore!" He stands; the evil glint of the emperor runs through his eyes. He turns to me, anger in his indigo orbs. He points at the door. "Get out..."**

** **

**"But Ken..." I begin. **

** **

**"GET OUT!" He screams. " DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! MY NAME IS MASTER YOU HEAR?"**

** **

**"But..." I attempt again. I cry out as his whip lashes my cheek. Seeing the anger in his eyes I flee the room, back to my chamber. I dress quickly. 'I love him...I can't leave him, but I must.'**

** **

**KARI'S POV...(DIGITAL WORLD)**

** **

**"Tai, maybe we should rest for a minute." I say, exhaustion claiming my legs. "We've been walking for a long time now."**

** **

**"If we stop then we'll lose some hours." He waits as I collapse on the ground. **

** **

**"Kari, I'll help you if you want." T.K. kneels next to me and helps me stand. "You can lean on me...or I could carry you for a while."**

** **

**A light pink blush creeps into my cheek. "Um...ok." **

** **

**We are about to leave when a figure comes into view. The person seems to be tired; each step that he or she takes is slow and heavy. We wait patiently, bewildered to see another life form coming our way. I gasp as a strand of lavender hair catches my eye. 'YOLEI!' I jump up, the soreness in my legs gone, running to my friend. I embrace her as she falls to the floor. "Yolei? Are you ok? Yolei?"**

** **

**"Yolei!" Hawkmon. "Yolei! What's happened to her? Wake up Yolei!"**

** **

**"What's wrong with her?" Davis asks. **

** **

**I look at him helplessly as she lays unconscious in my arms. Davis reaches over and takes her, shaking her shoulders gently in a futile attempt to stir her. I hear Cody groan as we all notice the various scars and cuts on her pale skin. Her clothing is tattered, no doubt from whatever she went through. Hawkmon flaps above us, his eyes teary with worry. I frown. 'What could've happened?' T.K. and Davis are about to escort her to safety when a name leaves her lips, a name that makes us all gasp. "Ken..."**

** **

**THE REALWORLD...(JOE'S POV)**

** **

**"Joe! I've been looking all over for you!"**

** **

**I look up, blond hair entering my line of sight. "Matt? What's up? What are you doing here?"**

** **

**Matt stops in front of me, panting heavily. "I'm l...Looking for T.K." He says. "Have...you...seen him?"**

** **

**I shake my head. "I haven't seen him exactly, but I did hear that Izzy and Tai were going to the digital world. Most likely, he is with them."**

** **

**"Oh. Is Tai there? Do you know if Sora is with them?" Matt asks suspiciously. **

** **

**"I don't think that Tai would try anything Matt." I reply, confident in Tai's loyalty to his friendship with Matt. "He's your friend. He wouldn't try anything with Sora."**

** **

**"It's not that." Matt answers. "I have something to discuss with Sora. It's crucial."**

** **

**"Well, I suppose we could go to the digital world. Of course, we'd have to contact one of the others first."I say packing up my belongings.**

** **

**"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asks. "Let's get a move on it!"**

** **

**DIGITAL WORLD...**

** **

**Steadily I open my eyes, a rush of fresh air hitting them. My head rolls over to the side. 'Where am I?' My question is answered as I see a group of people sitting by a fire not too far away. 'Why can't I move my hands?' I feel the blanket heavy over my body. 'Oh, that's why.' It appears that everyone is talking quietly. I sit up, gathering myself together, gingerly walking over to the group. "Is there something amiss? Why is everyone so quiet?"**

** **

**They all turn to me, their eyes a mixture of surprise and relief. Cody is the first to jump up and hug me. "YOLEI! YOU'RE OK!"**

** **

**I peer down at him, confusion in my eyes. "Of course I'm ok. Did I miss anything?"**

** **

**Kari stands, her cinnamon eyes full of disappointment. "Yolei, I hate to have to be the one to say this to you, but, you aren't exactly ok." My face twists in uncertainty, which she continues speaking. " Do you remember going with the Digimon Emperor?"**

** **

**I take a step back. "I did what? You've got to be joking!"**

** **

**"She's not." Sora adds. Sora turns to the group. "Guys, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is girl business. You too Cody."**

** **

**After they have gone, I seat myself across of Mimi, Kari, and Sora. "So, what did you guys need to tell me?"**

** **

**"Yolei," Mimi's look is uncomfortable. "How do I put this...um, you are a virgin right?"**

** **

**"What?!" I ask in surprise. "Why are you asking me that?" **

** **

**"Because Yolei," Sora finishes. "You aren't anymore."**

** **

**Kari hugs me. "It's ok Yolei. We're not upset. Are you going to be ok?"**

** **

**I throw down my handkerchief. "NO! I'm NOT going to be ok!" I yell in fury. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ignore their cries as I run off, trying to escape the truth that I know exists. I've been running for hours when I finally trip over a tree root and fall into a lake. The cold water makes me shiver but I don't care. 'I know...I know.' Even though I'm afraid to be alone I don't go back. 'I have nowhere to go.' I think miserably. 'They won't accept me. I've slept with the enemy.' I look up, sorrow in my soul. 'I know where I must go." Wiping my tears away I progress to the place where I must go. When I arrive I place a knock on the huge oak doors. **

** **

**"Mistress Yolei? Why have you returned?" Wormmon asks.**

** **

**"I have my reasons Wormmon. "Where is the emperor?"**

** **

**"He's in his quarters. Would you…like to see him?" Wormmon looks afraid of my answer.**

** **

**I nod. He shudders and leads starts into the base. I jump a little when the huge oak doors slam behind me. Darkness covers us, the feeling of cold seeping through my clothing. 'What is it with evil people and cold places?' Once we arrive at his quarters, Wormmon lets me in. The emperor's spiked hair protrudes from behind his chair. I stand in the corner, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. "So you've come back? Why did you leave?" His chair spins around so that he is facing me. "I don't recall saying that you could leave."**

** **

**"You're too ignorant for my purposes." I answer haughtily. "Besides, you kicked me out."**

** **

**A sting across my cheek reprimands me from speaking further. "You'd do well to learn that I don't tolerate that backtalk." He sits up and in an instant he is in front of me. He pulls out his whip and lashes at my legs. I fall to the floor from the impact. "Next time you're going to leave, tell me, so I won't allow it."**

** **

**I cough, causing pain to go to my surge through me. "Jerk..." I mutter. "You said for me to leave. I did as told...master."**

** **

**He grabs my shirt collar, lifting me from the ground. "That is true, but I did not say to leave the base."**

** **

**"I..." I want to retort but he is right. "I...well you didn't seem to care that much!"**

** **

**He sets me back down but does not release my shirt collar. "I would rather you stay and be my slave...in more ways than one."**

** **

**I snort. "Is that all I am?" My eyes feel teary. "Am I just your toy?"**

** **

**"Isn't that what I've made you?" He answers.**

** **

**'He wasn't like this...he's NOT like this.' I reach up and slap him. Stunned, he drops me to the ground. I rub my sore bottom and scoot back, expecting another lashing. When I get no reaction I dare to look up. He's standing there, his hand on his cheek, looking at me with bewilderment. Deciding that now is a good time to give him a piece of my mind, I get up and face him. "So I'm your toy? You just use me for your pleasure? Where's the real Ken? All this shit about being the Digimon emperor is starting to tick everyone off! I'm tired of this having to be this way! Can't you see Ken? I don't want to be your enemy!"**

** **

**His expression does not change nor does his body make any movement. Instead his harsh voice responds.********"Did I not warn you about your sarcasm towards me?" He throws me backwards and raises his whip. **

** **

**Taking my chance, even though I know he will whip me, I snap back at him. "No, actually you didn't."**

** **

**In a flash his whip lashes out and hits my shoulder. The lashing is so hard that I fall to the floor, cradling my shoulder in pain. I gasp as I hear his footsteps coming towards me. I lift my head, barely enough to see his shoes stop right in front of me. I shake, pain coursing through my arms as the old cuts from my previous stay begin to burn. "Now look what you've made me do? Do you think I enjoy hurting you my dear Yolei?" His voice is taunting, each word a reminder of my horrible mistake. "I won't lie and say having you here isn't a pleasure but, I really do wonder what to do with you when everything I have planned has been carried through."**

** **

**"How about you just let me go now?" I spit back bitterly. "You seem to want me as nothing more than a toy and I am human. I don't like being treated as a toy."**

** **

**"I can arrange OTHER types of ways to make you happy here, since you aren't going to leave." His whip rests on my back. "Why don't you come to my quarters after you have cleaned up your…attitude? Then… we can talk."**

** **

**I nod quietly, knowing it is futile to argue with him. 'He still is in his emperor form. I guess even though I've returned, it wasn't going to change anything.' On my way to the room where I am to stay, a voice stops me. Curious I walk over to where the source appears to be. "Is anyone there?" I ask, hoping that someone will answer me. "I repeat is anyone there?"**

** **

**"I'm here." A voice replies. "I have something for you Yolei Inoue. Won't you join me?"**

** **

**"Who are you?" I ask. **

** **

**"Just follow me and you will find out soon enough." The voice answers, its texture rich and comforting.**

** **

**I follow, ending just in front of a dark cherry wood door. Tentatively I push it open, the smell of dust and rotted wood pouring into my nostrils. 'EW!' I sneeze quietly before entering the room, watching my feet for rats and such. The voice leads me to a jewel that lies in the middle of a table. The jewel shines with such luster that I have to reach out and touch it. When I do, I feel a force enter my fingers. "Huh? What's this?" I begin to panic when the force gets cold and stronger. "STOP!" I scream trying to pull my hand away. Finally I collapse, the overwhelming sensation of invasion present in my mind as I pass out.**

** **

**TBC…**

** **

**(Yeah, ok, so it's kind of a cliffhanger, but I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway, please review this chapter. I've had no reviews and I'm beginning to wonder…anyway, thanks. Also, sorry if there is so much extra space but the html messes up when I post it. Well, Ja ne!) ~Samenia~**

** **

** **


	4. Cold Empire (Chap. 3)

Note to disclaimers: I do not own Digimon so please don't sue me. (AN: By the way, I've been writing in first POV but now I have to switch to third POV, ok? Great then! Enjoy!) ~Samenia~

_Cold Empire (Chap. 3)_

It had been hours since he'd last seen her. She'd seemed to be quite upset at having to stay with him. The very thought of her distaste towards him angered him greatly. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see her walk in. Only when she snapped her fingers in front of his face did he wake from his reverie. There she stood, clad in her nightgown, glowering at him. Annoyed by her sudden intrusion, he stood and faced her.

"What is this about now?" He asked.

Her face softened. "I understand Master. You are unhappy aren't you?"

"What?" He was enraged. "What is this rubbish that you speak of?"

Gently, she placed her fingers on his temples and rubbed them. "You can tell me Master. Your secrets are safe with me. I don't think you a monster."

Taken aback, he stumbled into his chair. "Huh? What are you doing to me?"

Her only reply was a laugh. Her eyes twinkled and she continued her gestures of blissful assault on him. He only appeared to be bothered by this when she paused. He was beginning to drift asleep when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. In a sleepy voice he spoke. "What…are you t…trying to do to me?" 

She simply quieted him and watched him sleep. With a small smile, she finished her job and walked back to Stingmon who was waiting by the entrance. "Do you think it worked Mistress?"

"I think it worked very well." She answered. "Now go. Enjoy this time while you can. Once your master wakes, then your time will be limited."

The large insect Digimon nodded and left. Seeing that she had time to relax, or find out his plans rather, she positioned herself by his computers. It took her but a second to hack them. It felt like an eternity before she found something that could help her. A stirring noise behind her cautioned her to stop. Knowing better than to push things, she quit the program and left everything as it was. Seating herself at the foot of his bed, she lay down to sleep. Ten minutes passed before she saw him sit up, rub his head, and look around. When he looked in her direction, she tensed slightly. He chose to ignore her from what she observed. Pretending to just wake, she yawned and stretched. "Has anything happened since I slept?"

"No master. Everything has been still." She replied sweetly. "May I assist you in anything?"

"Since when do you wish to help me?" He spat at her. "You only seemed to want to run away from me not too long ago." 

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was completely shocked at her affection. "I never meant that master! Never!"

"What has happened to you? Have you been swayed?" He questioned curiously. "This is unlike you."  

"What is unlike me?" She whispered in his ear seductively. "The fact that I might enjoy your attention, you harsh attention?"

"Uh…this is nonsense!" He stuttered. "Get away from me!" 

He jumped back from her grasp. Like a snake, she walked towards him, her movements sleek and sly. With careful hands she began to massage his shoulders. His eyes widened at her forwardness. 'What is she doing to me?' He thought spastically. Her eyes glistened with mischief as she carried on her task. Before he knew it, his eyelids began to droop. As if by magic, he settled into her ministrations, which were quite relaxing. Noting that her prey was easily taken, she climbed atop his throne and caressed his face. His woke momentarily before settling once again. Smiling in semi-delight, she placed a kiss upon his lips. To her surprise, he gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. "Are you trying to seduce me my dear?"

A cat like smile spread across her lips as she leaned over. "Perhaps. The real question is, will you allow me too?"

His only answer was a sly smile as he pulled her to him. Kissing her gently, he held her in his arms. She leaned in further, releasing her tension. They would have gone further if the insect Digimon had not interrupted them. Wormmon skittered in, nervously trying to gather his courage. His master was about to retort to him when the woman beside him silenced him. "It is best not to bother." She stepped from her pedestal and made her way to the Digimon. With compassion, she leaned down and patted his head. "Wormmon, what is it that we can do for you today?"

"Mistress, I was wondering if I should have the rockmon train harder." Wormmon replied. "They have been acting up and I thought it would be in the master's best interest."

"Perhaps. Do as you think fit, as long as it pleases the master." She waved him away and returned to her previous task. 

"Is there something I should know? Why are you kind to that pathetic excuse for a Digimon?" He questioned.

"Enough." She said. "That is of no concern. Please, let us continue."

He nodded slightly, placing his hands about her back once again. She shuddered a bit at his touch before easing into it. Feeling as though he held the power, he progressed in touching her exposed skin, which was more than normal. Sighing, she weaved her fingers in his hair, playing with the strands as each slipped through. 'What has gotten into her?' He asked himself mentally. 'Not to long ago, she wanted to rip my throat out. Oh well, better enjoy this while it lasts.'

SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD…

A group of five people sat around a dwindling campfire. One boy, bright eyed and with light brown hair, was poking at the fading embers. He looked up for a brief moment. "Hey, where are Matt and Sora and the others?"

"Somewhere far I hope." Tai blurted out bitterly. "That way, we won't be able to hear them get all mushy."

"Actually they are far away, but from the way Matt was speaking, I don't think he and Sora are going to be getting mushy anytime soon." Izzy remarked. "They both sounded upset when they left."

"Well, from what I know, Matt sounded annoyed by the fact that Sora left to the digital world without telling him." Joe said.

"What? He didn't think I'd guard her?" Tai stood up in a jealous rage. "I'd protect her with my own life! That is how much I care for her! I did it once and by the heavens I'll do it again!"

"We know Tai, but things aren't always that way." T.K. answered. "I would protect Kari with my life as well."

"You really love her don't you?" Izzy asked.

T.K. nodded. "I've always loved her. I just don't know if I can ever tell her. Besides, Davis is becoming an ongoing problem. I just wish things weren't this way."

"I think she knows more than you think." Tai said to the blonde haired boy who was kicking at the dirt with his feet.

"Could be, but no one is for sure." Izzy tried to comfort Tai and T.K. at the same time. From his side, Cody was smiling knowingly. He tapped Izzy on the shoulder. Izzy turned to him, a curious look on his face. "Yes? What is it Cody?"

Cody's grin widened. "I was just thinking, maybe Tai and T.K. have nothing to worry about. I think all they need is time."

"I agree." Joe laughed good-naturedly. "Just give those girls time you two. What fate holds will come around."

"I hope so." T.K.'s eyes took on a dull expression as he went back to crinkling his hat. 

Tai and Izzy suddenly struck up a conversation as Joe fished thru his bag of medical supplies. Cody took a sensible liking to staring at the little insect that flittered in front of him. Still childlike in many ways, he jumped at it, scaring it away. Joe looked up and laughed at the young boy. Not too long ago, everyone had been in a sort of bad mood, but now, it appeared to be better. Hopefully it would stay that way. However, ten minutes later, the peace was shattered by horrible sobs. Tai jerked himself up from his conversation and listened intently. Suddenly he began to run in the direction of the sobs. T.K. jumped up. "TAI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I DON'T KNOW. BUT THAT'S SORA! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" Tai yelled back before disappearing into the trees. T.K. sprinted after him, Cody and Joe in suit. Izzy stayed behind. Someone had to guard the camp and he thought it would be best if he did.  

Finally, Tai, T.K, Cody and Joe arrived at the place. There on the ground was Sora, sobbing her eyes out with Mimi attempting to comfort her. To their side were Matt and Kari. Matt was shaking his head sorrowfully while Kari stayed calm and understanding. Seeing all of this, Tai ran up to his friend and shook his shoulders. "Matt, what the hell is going on? Why is Sora crying?"

"Look, you might hate me for this, but I just…well, you know." Matt said to the brown haired boy. "I had to. There is someone else. Besides, Tai, Sora doesn't love me."

Tai's eyes flared with anger. "Oh REALLY? What the HELL do you call THAT? She's crying! Who do you think she loves?!"

"It's called shock Tai. She' just upset, but you know Sora, she'll realize it sooner or later." Matt let out a breath. "Look, I'll catch you all later. I'm heading back to camp with Mimi. I think Izzy said he was waiting for her."

The three boys watched as Mimi, Davis and Matt left. Joe looked at Tai and nodded. "I think that maybe you should go over there and console her." 

Tai nodded and passed Kari who was trying to get Sora quiet. When Kari saw her brother, she understood and left to stand by T.K. and Cody. In a silent manner, Tai sat down next to Sora. He gently turned her head towards him so that he could see her. She had been crying a while since her face was tear streaked. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Sora collapsed into her friend's arms. He rocked her back and forth gently. No words were spoken, on the way back to camp. Sora had fallen asleep and was being carried by Tai. Kari was leaning on T.K., her tired features drooping. Cody was silent as usual while Joe kept alert. 

When they all arrived back at camp, everything was quiet and still. Matt was talking to Davis. Mimi and Izzy were sleeping and their Digimon were playing (It's about time I inserted them). They all felt as though things should be discussed in the morning. Tai laid Sora down before he fell asleep himself. Kari lay down next to T.K. who was currently getting ready to go to sleep. Cody just conked out the minute his head hit the pillow.  Davis stared at T.K. in jealousy but figured that a fight wouldn't help things in their current situation. It hadn't been that long since they'd been in the digital world. In fact, it had been about a day in real time. Davis figured that Yolei was being tortured as he thought. He missed her. He actually missed her. This startled him. He'd never felt that way about Yolei before now. He liked Kari…didn't he? 

Aside him, Kari eyed him in worry. 'What is wrong with you Davis?' Kari knew she couldn't sleep without helping her friend. She stood up and walked over to him. Davis glanced upward, briefly taking in that the person was Kari, before returning to his past interest. She took her seat by him and warmed her hands by the fire. "Davis, is something wrong?"

"I miss Yolei." He answered plainly. " I miss her a lot."

The young brown haired girl was taken aback. "Since when have you ever missed Yolei?"

"I don't usually but now…lately I've found that her absence irks me. I think that it is possible that I…" He never finished. At this point Kari had already taken hold of his face. "Huh? What is it?"

"Are you telling me, Davis Motimaya, that you are in love with Yolei Inoue?" Kari asked.

He nodded slowly, appearing somewhat unsure of his answer. "I'm pretty sure I am. I don't doubt it." Suddenly his eyes began to tear. "I just don't know anymore…"

She hugged him gently. "Don't worry Davis. Yolei's a big girl, she'll be just fine."

At The Empire…

He sat up, his head pounded mercilessly. Somehow he found that he'd ended up on the bed, sheets draped all over him. With his free hand, he sat up, noting that his mistress was nowhere near being present. He growled before tossing the silk material to the floor. He grabbed his garments, replaced them upon himself and left his chambers. When he first entered his throne room, nothing appeared to be out of place. But, when he took a second glance, he noted a piece of soft lavender hair flowing from behind his chair. 'It's her.' Enraged, he stomped over and flung the chair around to face him. There she sat, hair falling over the chair arms. She was sleeping peacefully, her arms draped about the chair. He reached out to caress her face when her hand snapped up. "What were you trying master?"

Startled by her sudden wake, he stumbled backwards in surprise. Immediately she jumped from her perch, landing on top of his chest. With sleekness, she leaned over and stared at him. "Something wrong master?"

He struggled to speak but nothing came out. She decided that now was a good time to take advantage. Without warning, she began to place small heated kisses upon his lips. He did not refuse her. Instead, he opened up and allowed her to continue her assault. Bliss took over him as she continued. She herself began to enjoy her task more and more. If only she could actually feel what she was doing. In a sense, she was not enjoying herself. They had only gone as far as removing their top garments when she suddenly jumped off of him. Swirling around in confusion she flew from his chambers to the balcony room where she'd been setup. Allowing herself to the sink to the concrete floor, she began to cry, confusion overwhelming her. 'What am I doing?' 

At the echo of sudden footsteps she jumped, afraid of whom it might be. Her eyes closed tightly for she feared the worst. Instead of a harsh order, a soft hand caressed her cheek. She immediately fell into the warm fingers that strayed across her skin. She was in heaven. As if on cue, a pair of strong arms lifted her to her feet. From her dazed eyes she managed to make out his figure, tall, thin, but strong. His iced indigo eyes were now gentle as he placed her in his arms. Running her hands through his hair, she laughed at his indifference. He was kind now, wasn't he? Her question was answered when he picked her up; they headed to his chambers. She lay down on his bed. Not too soon after, he crawled in beside her. She smiled to herself, her body encircled in his comforting embrace. With a sigh, they both fell to the gods of sleep.

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD…

Davis sat by the dying fire, wishing he could find a way to save his lost friend. Images of her face passed through his mind like a flowing river. Suddenly, an image of her manifested itself in front of him. He reached out to touch it, savoring the feel of it. He knew it was a hallucination, but he didn't care. With a tear from his eye, he hugged the mirage. "Yolei…where are you?"

(Cheesy eh? Well, sorry to keep you waiting so long. Anyway, part four should be up soon! PLEASE R&R! Bye!)~Samenia


	5. 

Hello people! This is Samenia. Sorry about the mix-up with chapters 3 and 5. There isn't even a chapter five. When I was uploading, a problem occured. Well, I do hope to have chapter four out soon. Okay people! Bye! ~Samenia~ 


End file.
